ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Knights of RedCliff: The Series episodes
These are episodes of Knights of RedCliff: The Series. Season 0 (2017) #''Knights of RedCliff'' - 08/12/2017 - TBD (NOTE: Although it is an episode of ROBLOX: The Series, it can be considered the pilot) Season 1 (2019-2020) # Prologue - 08/16/2019 - A flashback of Sir Buck's past, when he was a young and fresh knight, where he entered Drachenstein's temple and defeated the beast, and took its soul. # The Return of Korblox - 08/23/2019 - In a council meeting between all of the lore group leaders, Korbloxian Archlord tells Wind Walker Sorcus, Aether Overseer Luke, and Archmage SolarCrane that Korblox has been revived, and that the Great War would finally start. When Sir Buck hears about this from Kavin, he tells Sir Super and Asantias. # Training Crashers ''- 08/30/2019 - While training in the Imperium fortress, a Korblox Chosen with a group of Ice Zombies break in during Sir Buck and Sir Super's duel in melee practice. It is up to several knights, Daniel Cross, Sir Buck, and Sir Super to defeat the invaders! (TV-PG-V) # ''Secret of Xargasdon - ''09/06/2019 - While sleeping in the barracks one night, Sir Buck was awoken by a voice calling him. The voice calling him was the Ghost of Benzo Tal'gin, a former Elite Commander, along with Rycerze, another former Elite Commander. The two ghosts told Sir Buck about a scroll he must find on the peak of Mt. Xargasdon, the largest mountain in Robloxia named after the great knight Xargas, who founded RedCliff. The next day, Sir Buck told Sir Hippie and Sir Cross about his departure. Sir Buck brought Asantias and Sir Super along on their journey to peak of Xargasdon. # ''Weapon of Legend ''- 09/13/2019 - After the journey, a scroll was recovered from the mountain. When opened, it told of a legendary katana of insane power, but it was in 6 different pieces. The pieces were katanas themselves, each relating to a color with its own power. It was at this point when the three realized, after years of being in RedCliff, their journey had only just begun. # ''The Hunt for the Katanas ''- 09/20/2019 - The trio and their pet dragon Icicle go across Robloxia in search of the colored katanas. # ''The Search for the Forge ''- 09/27/2019 - After they collect all 6 colored katanas, the heroes now must find the Epic Forge, a forge sealed away from the world long ago, and the birthplace of the Epic Katana. # ''The Epic Katana ''- 10/04/2019 - The group discover the whereabouts of the Epic Forge, where they go to, and bring the Katana back to life by the ancient magic that had come from the forge to bring the pieces back together. The heroes now have the most powerful sword in the entire Robloxverse. # ''Ambushed ''- 10/11/2019 - After leaving the forge, they had realized something wasn't right. All of a sudden, bone traps came out from below, trapping them. Sir Buck dropped the katana, and the hand of Zarkonan Zenheart had picked it up. It was an ambush, the Korbloxians had followed them to the forge. After the Korbloxians had hold of the Epic Katana, they took Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias to prison. There, they would try to get Icicle in their control, to do their will. # ''Escape ''- 10/18/2019 - Managing to free himself and getting a key from a guard, Sir Buck freed Sir Super and Asantias, after recovering their armor and equipment, the three clashed their way through hordes of Korbloxian guards, and rescued Icicle from becoming a part of their Ice Dragon mounts. # ''Caelum ''- 10/25/2019 - On a pursuit of the Korbloxians, Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias make their way to Stronghold Caelum, a Stronghold the Knights of the Splintered Skies captured and took away Korbloxian control from. # ''Crustallos ''- 11/01/2019 - The trio shadow the Korbloxian Deathspeaker and his ice zombies to a cave on Caelum's side. Once they enter, they see a giant Ice Dragon in hibernation. The Deathspeaker began its ritual on the hibernating dragon. The trio try to stop the Deathspeaker, but it is too late. The ice pyramid, along with the stronghold, shatter in pieces as the gigantic Ice Dragon is freed from slumber. # ''Colossal Battle ''- 11/08/2019 - The trio, and Icicle follow Crustallos as he flies away. Once they reached a large village, Crustallos hovered above it, as bowmen fired, their arrows not doing anything, and the entire village was frozen over with Crustallos' blizzard breath. It's up for Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super to defeat Crustallos! (TV-PG-V) # ''The Territory - 11/15/2019 - The trio end up in the territory of a Sorcutroll, a creature that resembles Sorcus, except beastly, and now must find a Morning Star mace to defeat it! # Mystery of the Zoggidon Swamp - 11/22/2019 - The trio and Icicle hear about a mysterious black ape-like creature living in the Zoggidon swamp, and decide to investigate it. # Legend of the Goldibock Dolphin - 11/29/2019 - After reading a book about a legendary dolphin known as the Goldibock Dolphin, which was named after Gallus Goldibock in 1135 I.R. when he first spot it, the trio sail out to sea in search of it, as it is said to give good luck to anyone who even sees it. # Solar Eclipse - 12/06/2019 - While relaxing in a town called Lakelog, the trio hear about a total Solar Eclipse, and they need to find a Mage of the Sun to cast a protective barrier over the village so the townspeople and the trio can safely view it. # Jungle X - 12/13/2019 - Sir Super gets lost in a Superjungle known as "Jungle X", and every plant seems to want to eat him alive! Can Sir Super escape? # Snowpeople - 12/20/2019 - While returning to Stronghold Caelum to repair it, Asantias seems to be followed by Snowmen, then all of a sudden, they shapeshift into snow Robloxians with crystals sticking out of them! Could this be the work of a powerful Korblox mage? # The Running Dead - 12/27/2019 - The shadowy Korbloxian mage has resurrected RedCliff's fallen soldiers as zombies, including Benzo Tal'gin, Rycerze, and Ceton Falmer! It is up to the trio and Icicle to send these zombies back to their graves! # Promoted ''- 01/03/2020 - Sir Buck and Sir Super get promoted to High Ranks, Sir Buck being promoted to Knight of the Order, and Sir Super being promoted to a Master Ranger. #''Aurellia Falmer ''- 01/10/2020 - Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super reunite with Aurellia Falmer, the daughter of Ceton. #''Attack on Whitestag - 01/17/2020 - After Sir Buck's training outpost is complete, he hosts a training, and once more, Korbloxians attack the Outpost, and he and the trainees have to defeat the Korbloxian invaders once more. #''The Rise of the Overseer ''- 01/24/2020 - The Overseer have finally been declared an official lore group, and they ally with Korblox's Empire. #''Ambush on RedWick ''- 01/31/2020 - While relaxing at RedCliff's capital city, RedWick, Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super suddenly get attacked by Korblox Assassins, then before they knew what was going on, Korbloxian hordes were storming the capital. It now seems that the first major battle between RedCliff and Korblox has started, and that war was now certain. # This Means War - 02/07/2020 - The High Council of Roblox's Lore groups meet up once more, and the war was declared by all of the lore group leaders. Season 2 (2020-2021) # Not Exactly Over Yet - 10/23/2020 - 8 months of war waged between the alliance and Korblox, it was very even between RedCliff and Korblox, even with the Epic Katana. It is now Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias' time to leave battle to seek out Thromil, a Master Wizard from the Astral Isles trained in the art of lightning magic, supposedly by the Weather God, who has went missing for nearly 2 decades from the Isles. # Shadows of Darkness - 10/30/2020 - A bit after their trek to find Thromil, the trio and Icicle end up in a shadowy wasteland, and before they know it, they are being surrounded by Dark Spirits! (TV-PG-V) #''The Serpent of Lightning ''- 11/06/2020 - The trio and Icicle find Storm Island, the island where Thromil supposedly left to. However, it's being guarded by a huge Lightning Serpent! Can they defeat this serpent? #''Thromil ''- 11/13/2020 - After a few long days, the trio finally find Thromil meditating, and now they must convince him to return to the Astral Isles and help them fight Korblox and its allies. #''Army Clown'' - 11/20/2020 - There is a goofball in RedCliff that refuses to fight, but loves to joke around during trainings. It's up to Sir Buck and the rest of the trio to get this goofball back to normal. #''99 Loads of Bread on the Wall'' - 11/27/2020 - Today is the bread festival, and the trio was ordered to find the legendary golden loaf. Can they find it? #''The Ancient Blade '' - 12/04/2020 - When invited to a meeting with the High Council of Robloxia, Sorcus informs the trio of a powerful blade, the twin of his Sword of Judgement, but perhaps stronger, by the name of the Sword of Punishment, without OstrichSized present, of course. . It is said to be colored red, and can shoot red magic beams at enemies. The only problem was, it was last heard of being guarded in a tomb by a massive Vampire Overlord! Can the trio recover the blade safely? #''Aurellia's Adventure ''- 12/11/2020 - When Sir Buck, Sir Super, Asantias, and Icicle go missing, it is up to Aurellia to find them. #''Roseheart '' - 12/18/2020 - Sir Buck meets a beautiful Drak Knight by the name of Abigail Roseheart. All of a sudden, Zarkonan Zenheart captures her! It's up to Sir Buck to rescue her from the wretched Korbloxian Elite! #''Sava-Claws'' - 12/25/2020 - In this Christmas special, the trio hear about a mysterious being who gives the children of ROBLOXia coal, and that it may be a Korblox conjuration. During their adventure, Sava-Claws isn't what they expected. #''Promoted... Again? ''- 01/01/2021 - Sir Buck and Sir Super get promoted to Archivists in the Wizards of the Astral Isles. #''The Flag'' - 01/08/2021 - In this side episode, a group of Knights, named Sebas, Eli, Hob, and Meep must take back the Stonehold village from Korbloxian control by holding the flag. #''Struggling'' - 01/15/2021 - Sebas, Eli, Hob, and Meep proceed to battle Korblox around the land, but they are struggling, as more RedCliff soldiers are being lost. #''The War Goes On ''- 01/22/2021 - Without the aid of Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias, the war continues, and it looks like the Korbloxians are now winning! With both the Sword of Punishment and Epic Katana, can Sir Buck, Sir Super, and Asantias bring back the upper hand? #''The Fire Colossus ''- 01/29/2021 - During a battle to take back Redstorm, a desert RedCliff village, from the Korbloxians, a giant creature from a time long since forgotten has returned and is attacking the village, and is continuing its attacks on other villages throughout Robloxia! The trio wants to defeat it, however, the Archetype wants to tame it for RedCliff war purposes. (TV-PG-V) #''The Nighthawk ''- 02/05/2021 - Asmond Ebonheart, RedCliff's Enchanted Knight Archetype, tells his epic tale to Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super. #''The Spice Contest - 02/12/2021 - Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super are signed up into the Spice Contest, a contest in which a team has to eat more of Robloxia's hottest peppers, the Wyvern's Breath peppers, than the other team. Their opposing team is a trio of Draconian people, and Asantias and Sir Super aren't feeling too well after the first pepper each! It's up to Sir Buck to win the contest... alone! #''Kid Scouts of RedCliff - 02/19/2021 - Three kid apprentices by the names of Zek, Larson, and Boris were sent on a scavenger hunt, however, they end up in Korblox territory! With only wooden swords, can these kids manage to fight their way back home? #''Dragon Hunt (Part 1) ''- 02/26/2021 - Sir Buck learns of two legendary dragons related to Drachenstein, and goes out with just Icicle to hunt them. His first dragon target is the semi-aquatic Bluesea Soarer. #''Dragon Hunt (Part 2)'' - 03/05/2021 - After slaying and absorbing the soul of the Bluesea Soarer, Sir Buck targets the Redrune Raider, which is a dangerous fire dragon said to be even more powerful than Drachenstein himself! #''Lost in a Storm ''- 03/12/2021 - While returning to RedWick on Icicle's back, Sir Buck gets caught in a thunderstorm. #''Korbloxian Airship'' - 03/19/2021 - After escaping the thunderstorm, Icicle is tired, and tries landing, but all of a sudden, a Korbloxian Airship appears! When trying to flee from it, a Korbloxian archer shoots Sir Buck off of Icicle, then as he falls, he sees the Airship kidnap Icicle. #''The Blistering Wastes (Part 1) ''- 03/26/2021 - Sir Buck wakes up, noticing there was sand and dunes all around him, realizing that he was in the Blistering Wastes. Alone and with no help, he has to survive and find his way back. #''The Blistering Wastes (Part 2) ''- 04/02/2021 - Sir Buck manages to find food and makes a camp for the night, but he begins to notice his tongue is parched, and he now must find water. #''The Blistering Wastes (Part 3) ''- 04/09/2021 - After hydrating, Sir Buck starts to find his way back, knowing that the closest RedCliff outpost was Blistersand. All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake, and a giant Deathworm bursts from the sand! Can Sir Buck defeat this giant beast alone and make his way back? #''The Raid ''- 04/16/2021 - Sorcus has ordered the first raid on Korblox, and Sir Buck isn't present! Sir Super and Asantias will have to do the raid without him. Will they be successful? Season 3 (2021-2022) #''The Return ''- 10/22/2021 - TBD #''Rescue Icicle!'' - 10/29/2021 - TBD #''Ouchi ''- 11/03/2021 - An old frienemy of Sir Buck returns and has bet Sir Buck one-thousand gold coins that he would beat him in a linked sword duel. Can Sir Buck win? #''Fairies, Goblins, Unicorns, and Dragons'' - 11/05/2021 - TBD #''The Legendary Ore ''- 11/12/2021 - Sir Buck reads a book about ores and finds a rainbow-colored ore called "Ammolite", and it is said to be one of the thickest gemstones in Robloxia, only problem, it's also the rarest! If he had enough he could create powerful weapons for RedCliff. Can Sir Buck find this rainbow ore? #''The Emerald Knights ''- 11/20/2021 - Seeing that Korblox has been stirring up too much trouble, the unholy Emerald Knights of the Seventh Sanctum join the war on RedCliff's side. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''The Wedding ''- TBD - Sir Buck and Abigail Roseheart are getting married, however, there is a Korblox horde preparing to crash the wedding! It's up to Asantias and Sir Super to prevent the Korbloxians from crashing the wedding! # # # #''Fire vs. Ice ''- 04/08/2022 - Sir Buck, alone, confronts Zarkonan Zenheart, then challenges him to a fight... to the death. (TV-PG-V) (NOTE: Though Zarkonan Zenheart is killed, his death isn't graphic, he just falls apart like a regular Robloxian when they die, however, his remains turn to ice and shatter on the ground.) #''The True Final Battle'' - 04/15/2022 - In the series finale, RedCliff, the Splintered Skies, and the Astral Isle Wizards, fight the final battle against the Korbloxians, Overseer, and DarkAge Ninjas. (TV-PG-V) Season 4 (Revival/2025-2026) # The Return of the Reaper ''- 01/11/2025 - In the Revival premiere, the legendary King of Ghost Dragons, Hysteria, returns from the Undead Dimension and reeks havoc on what remains of Capital RedWick. An older Sir Buck with a beard and long hair watched as RedWick burned to the ground in white, ghostly fire. (TV-MA) #''The Queen of Darkness ''- 01/18/2025 - TBD #''Returning to Your Roots ''- 01/25/2025 - Sir Buck starts to train again, and is now starting to resurrect RedCliff by putting up fliers all over Robloxia's towns and cities to recruit new apprentices willing to fight the Darkness. #''The Return of Korblox... All Over Again ''- 02/01/2025 - TBD #''Captured ''-'' ''02/08/2025 - TBD #''The Colosseum ''- 02/15/2025 - TBD ''(TV-MA) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:ROBLOX Category:Medieval Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episode list